I'll see you tomorrow
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot - Lyra's POV: Lyra needs to get home for Ethan's birthday when suddenly she and her Typhlosion hear a familiar male voice. Her pokémon runs towards the sound and suddenly Lyra get's attacked by another Pokémon..


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's POV:

Written for Yukuyo on DeviantArt

**I'll see you tomorrow:**

"We're going to be soooo late!" I shouted to the Pokémon behind me. My Typhlosion started to run faster and suddenly duck between my legs and lowered his flames.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Of course, he couldn't answer me, but my starter Pokémon and I had a certain connection, we could always know what the other was thinking.

He started to run as fast as he could towards home, he probably thought carrying me would go faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I couldn't fall off. We were somewhere between Cherrygrove City and Newbark Town right now but suddenly something caught my attention.

"Feraligatr, use your hydro pump!" I heard a male's voice scream. His voice seemed so familiar and I ordered my Pokémon to stop, I wanted to know who it was. Sometimes my curiosity got the upper hand of me.

He gave me a questioning look but when he heard the sounds of a Pokémon battle he sat up on two paws and started to run towards the sound. It was clear to me that he knew the person too but he would remember who it was while I didn't.

"Typhlosion! Wait for me!" I shouted when I saw him disappearing between some bushes. I ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't hear the sound of a battle either.

"Great," I murmured when I cut myself while brushing my arms accidentally against some thorns. I turned my head again, still not finding my Pokémon.

"Typhlosion! Come back buddy! We have to go home!" I shouted, my hands next to my mouth so the sound would be louder. Not that I needed to, my Pokémon had a perfect hearing, he would know when I was calling his name.

I waited about a minute, crossing my arms and tapping one of my feet impatiently. The alarm of my Poketch suddenly went off and I could see it was seven o'clock, which meant we were already fifteen minutes too late. It was Ethan, my best friend, his birthday today and I wouldn't miss it for a thing. His girlfriend Kris had been planning it for weeks now and they would blame me if I didn't show up.

"Typhlosion!" I shouted again, harder this time.

A few seconds later I could hear a sound behind me and I could feel a certain warmth that only came from a fire Pokémon. "Finally, there you are. Now, let's goooo…" When I turned around I didn't see my fire Pokémon, I saw a wild fire Pokémon. An Entei to be exact.

A loud growl escaped the Pokémon's mouth and I took a step backwards, which made it only angrier.

"Calm down, Lyra," I said to myself. "You are a fine Pokémon trainer, you can just scare him away." I put out my hand to reach my belt and I could slap myself against the head. I didn't bring any Pokémon with me except for Typhlosion…

The Entei took another step closer and I took one backwards which caused me to stumble down to the ground. I rubbed the back of my head and looked into the Legendary Pokémon's eyes. If I wasn't in this situation it would've been a great opportunity to capture him, since I already caught a Suicune.

I could see the fire Pokémon launching himself towards me and I put my arm in front of my face, trying to protect myself. Of course it wouldn't help, but still. Right before his claws were in my skin I heard a young man screaming something and a wall of water was protecting me.

I blinked a few times and felt something poking me in the back, this time I was certain it was my Typlosion. I threw my arm around his neck and started to kiss his face which caused him to blush a little. All my Pokémon knew I loved them but sometimes I reacted a bit extreme.

"You know, I wouldn't think of making babies with him," I heard someone behind me say sarcastically.

When I turned my head to face my savior and give him a comment, a gasp escaped my mouth and I couldn't find the strength to close it again. I looked up into two coal black eyes. The man's hand was put out so I could pull myself up and he wore a long, dark coat. His red hairs were lying down over his shoulders and he smirked a bit at me.

"I don't think there ever was a moment you lost your words before, Lyra. At least not that I can remember," he said.

I shook my head and closed my mouth before taking his hand to get up, my gaze never leaving his. "Silver?" I whispered, to be sure.

"I really thought your memory was better than that," he joked, putting away a pokéball.

"Hey, did you catch that Entei?" I asked, now curious and trying to get the pokéball in my hands. Not that I wanted to steal it, I wanted to see it.

"Yes, why? It didn't seem like you were intending too, since your position and all. It seemed like I was right in time to save your little butt," he answered, putting Entei out of my reach.

"I would've caught him, if my Typhlosion didn't ran off!" I said to him, throwing my arms in the air. This wasn't like me at all, but I had do something. If I didn't, my mind would go back to him, how handsome he had become…

"About that, he ran to me when my battle ended. It was him that found you right in time, he sure has a good hearing." He put out his hand and patted my Pokémon on his head which caused me to gasp again.

"What has happened to you?" I whispered, looking at him and searching for something different. Well, there were loads of things different about him, not only his looks but apparently also his way of thinking.

"Things change, Lyra," he whispered, looking down at me with his black orbs. It was as if he was looking right into my soul. His hands went up to my hair and when they slid through his fingers I could feel an electric shock going through my body. "Like your goofy pigtails," he continued with something between a smile and a smirk on his face.

I had gotten rid off my pigtails about two years ago since I thought it was kinda childish for my fifteen-year old age and now I was almost seventeen, I looked more mature when it was down.

"I have to go now," he said, turning around to face his Feraligatr. With every step he took towards his starter Pokémon I could feel a little piece of me, going with him.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"Soon, Lyra, soon," he answered before walking towards Cherrygrove followed by his water Pokémon.

**A few weeks later at the Indigo Plateau:**

"Why did I need to come here again?" Ethan asked me. It was almost 8.00 am, he would be still in bed if it were any other day. A big yawn escaped his lips and his Meganium pushed him in the back to keep him walking.

I on the other hand was being my cheerfully self, like always. But I had to admit to myself, I was more cheerful than before, I had been ever since Silver saved me a few weeks ago. Only the thought of him made my heart flutter.

"Because, you can meet the new Elite four! People would die to know things like that. And since you're my best friend, I decided to take you with me," I answered, placing my hands at the door of the building to open it.

"Take Kris the next time, I'm not a morning person," he yawned again.

We soon stepped inside the building and nurse Joy greeted us with a smile on her face.

"Lyra, it has been too long!" she shouted and she ran over to me to give me a hug. "It must've been almost five years since you last came here! I've followed your progress. You're the Champion of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Isshu now!"

I blushed a little, it wasn't because I really was the Champion that I wanted all the attention. I had just achieved my goals by trusting into my Pokémon and training them. They had done all the hard work, not me.

"So Koga really went back to his gym?" I asked when we walked through the building. We were heading for one of the many meeting rooms.

"Yes, his daughter Janine is planning on traveling so he had to return," Nurse Joy answered and we kept on chatting, Ethan walking behind us. lazily

"Here we are," the pink haired woman next to me said and the minute I opened the door I stopped. There were five people in this room. Lance, Karen, Will and Bruno but only of them caught my eye. The tall, red haired boy who's eyes rested upon me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ethan asked but I was too dumbfounded to answer. Was Silver the new Elite Four? Was that what he meant when he told me we would meet soon?

"Lyra," the handsome young man said. He walked over to me and took my hand, placing a kiss on it. "It has been too long," he said with a little smirk on his face.

My face flushed red and my heart was going crazy when his lips touched my skin but I finally managed to do something.

"It has," I admitted.

The last time I had seen him was just a few weeks ago, but being apart for him for only a few minutes was already too long for me. I couldn't believe that I managed to stay away for him for almost four years. Our last conversation was at the Dragon's Den, where he had told me to leave him alone after I told him I knew about his father. I never saw him again until the day he rescued me and he was so different. Right now I realized what it was, he had finally gotten over the fact that Giovanni was his father, that he was abandoned when he was a little kid. He had learned that love wasn't a bad thing, he had raised his Pokémon with care.

"You two know each other?" Bruno asked.

"Yes, they're both very good. I once battled them with my cousin Claire, and we lost," Lance answered.

"I can still beat you now," Silver said when he turned around to face the dragon master. While everyone's eyes were fixed on the two men, mine were fixed on Silver's hand, still holding mine.

**That evening at some restaurant in Cherrygrove City:**

"I'm glad you wanted to join me," the red haired man in front of me said while looking at the menu in his hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, looking over mine to look at him.

He looked up and smiled a little, his coal black eyes enchanting me. They were like the bottom of the ocean, black, mysterious, full of undiscovered treasures. But at the same time they were like a book, I could read every emotion he had in them, I always could.

"I wasn't really friendly at the Dragon's Den," he murmured.

"It doesn't matter," I answered but I could see the regret in his eyes. A sudden urge to lay my hand upon his came upon me and so I did.

He didn't jerk his hand back but smiled at me, glad that I understood the situation and gave me a gentle pinch before he took his menu into his both hands again.

"How's your Entei?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine, he has a temper though but I'm sure I will be able to calm him down," he answered before turning to the waiter to order his dish.

**Two hours later in front of Lyra's house:**

"It was great seeing you again," I said to the young man in front of me and he nodded.

"Same here."

I smiled and turned around to put my key in the door when suddenly I could feel his hand on my shoulder. A little electric shock went through my body and I turned around to see his dark orbs looking at mine.

"I missed you," he whispered. "I missed our talks at the Dragon's Den, our fights, our silences while we ate some lunch, our encounters when we were travelling."

"I, I miss-" before I could say anything else his lips were pressed against mine and I noticed that my hands were clinging onto his shirt, pulling him closer while one of his arms was around my waist, pulling me closer to his body as well. I could feel his muscles underneath my hands and I just strengthened my grip on him, never wanting to let go.

As soon as his lips parted mine I could feel him smirking against my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

**The end.**

(A/N: Finally, another Soulsilvershipping oneshot! I hope you like this as well ^^')


End file.
